Winding machines are known for making wound rolls from individual webs produced by longitudinal slitting of paper or cardboard webs wherein the wound rolls engage peripherally during winding against one or two driven support of carrying rollers. In these winding machines called periphery winders the wound rolls are rotated by the driven support or carrier roller during winding. German 3,933,861 describes this type of support-roller machine where the wound rolls are arranged alternately to both sides of a vertical diameter plane of a central support roll against which they engage during winding. Freely rotatable guide heads are engaged in the ends of the sleeve of each wound roll to partially or wholly support the roll weight.
It is known from German 4,012,979 to connect each guide head with a rotary drive in order to individually control the tension of each wound roll during winding. These additional center drives are very expensive in the working of very wide (8 m and more) paper webs with several winding stations (10 and more) and in addition increase the minimum width of a wound roll since the driven guide heads cannot be lowered on the winding support to fit them with new sleeves and to unload the wound rolls.
Practice has shown that with papers with low weight per unit area, in particular newsprint, undesired crepe folds are formed in the two outer wound rolls (end rolls) under certain circumstances when they are wound with winding machines where the wound rolls are exclusively rotated by the driven support or carrying roll during winding.